


Baby, it's Cold Outside

by RoguishRobin



Series: Pridemas [22]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, cold winter mornings, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguishRobin/pseuds/RoguishRobin
Summary: It's too cold to do anything outside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Gethin prided himself on being a hard worker. He loved his little shop and it was everything he had dreamt of as a young boy in a small town in Wales. 

Books had always been his escape to other worlds, it didn’t matter what was going on in his life whether he was sad because he didn’t get invited to Bryn’s birthday yet again or when he realised that he didn’t feel the same way about girls as the other lads did. Holding a book in his hand and getting lost in faraway worlds allowed him to break free from his everyday worries. 

There wasn’t a bookshop in the small village but his favourite place in the entire world had been the bookshop in Cardiff that he had found on a day trip with his mother. Like a book itself, it was a whole other world for the shy boy and he had never wanted to leave. 

Many years later his dream came true and he opened his own shop. He would always swear that it was worth every second of the sweat, blood and tears he had invested in it. Not only did he sell books, he was able to help people of all ages and every time he thought of someone thanking him for listening to them or for helping them his chest would almost burst with happiness. He loved that now he could provide that safe space of another world for any other lost souls.

He rarely took days off and could only afford to do so when someone volunteered to look after the shop for him. It had happened more and more recently thanks to the various LGSM members who were only too willing to run the shop while Gethin got some valuable free time. Not that he wanted a lot of free time, he loved his shop and was happy that he could spend most of his time in the little bubble of happiness he had built for himself.

On the morning of the 15th December, however, Gethin cursed his little shop and his own work ethic to the heavens. It was freezing, no it was below freezing -9ºC and while Jonathan was still peacefully slumbering in their warm bed Gethin had gotten up, dressed in his warmest clothes and then on second thought had thrown on an extra layer and trudged to the kitchen. He watched his breath turn into mist and combine with the steam from the kettle and nestled his mug of tea close to his chest. After his rather meagre breakfast he braved the outdoors and with great care walked the five feet from his front door to the shop. He had to jiggle the lock on the door as it was stuck and then shut the door as quickly as he could and gazed out of the window. 

It was half past eight and the entire street was empty, Gethin sighed quietly, looking around the familiar and beloved space. It wasn’t fully bright yet and it was even colder here than in their apartment. He thought longingly of Jonathan and the warmth of their bed for a moment before he started to unpack his latest delivery - business always was good around the festive season. 

At five to nine he looked out the window again and the street was still quite empty with only a few people hurrying on their way. Making a split second decision, Gethin wrote a note on a piece of paper stuck it on his door and then rushed back upstairs. Jonathan was still in exactly the same position he had left him in, Gethin stripped off several layers and scooted into the warm cocoon of blankets. Jonathan muzzily moved closer and lifted an arm. Gethin wasted no time and cuddled closer to his sleepy lover and giggled when his feet made contact with his target.

“Jesus, Gethin what did you do to your feet?”

Jonathan cursed and pulled the blankets closer around Gethin but didn’t dislodge his freezing feet from where they were wedged between his legs. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work,” he grumbled but Gethin saw right through his facade.

“I’m opening at noon,” he mumbled as he was being drawn back into sleep surrounded by warmth and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
